


Baby... Maybe?

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: Starts off Angsty, but is my version of what happened if the IVF actually worked.





	1. Bad News

Baby… Maybe?  
1  
Bad News

The office in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover building in Washington DC, headquarters of the FBI, was tense and quiet. Now normally this office wasn’t occupied as the office residents traveled all over the country investigating cases with a supernatural flair. But until their outstanding paperwork had been completed and turned in, they were grounded. No flights out of the city, no new cases, no nothing until all the paperwork had been finished.

Special Agent Doctor Dana K. Scully, was glad, the uncompleted paperwork had been thrown on her desk, as the other had no room with all the trash and other case files littering its surface. She had already divided the pile on her desk into to piles; one for her and one for her partner. Then she took her pile and divided it into six piles, one for every day of the week. Today was day three and she was working through her stack, which she discovered had other discarded files in it. She set those aside, as they hadn’t investigated the cases inside the discarded files and went back to the pile.

Her partner, Special Agent Fox W. Mulder had avoided doing any paperwork for so long that it was pure torture to be grounded to the basement office until it was finished. Scully had already told him that she wasn’t doing any of his half of the paperwork, no matter what he tried to pull. She liked having some routine with her work hours. She had been able to actually enjoy coming home the past two days; so the longer it took him to finish his paperwork the better. He was currently working on a file, completing his report and adding it to the pile on top of the filing cabinet closest to the door with Scully’s report from the same case.

Dana’s computer started to beep at her like an alarm clock and she began to pack her things after looking at it and stopping the beeping. She grabbed the files she still had to work through and placed them in her briefcase before sliding into her coat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mulder,” she started grabbing her purse from the bottom desk drawer and moving to the door.

“Where you off to?” He asked, assuming she had a date with her mom or something.

“Doctor’s appointment then calling my mom, she’s out in California this week helping Tara with Matthew while Bill’s on drill.” She answered and he nodded, watching her butt as she walked out. With a small sigh he went back to work determined to finish the paperwork as fast as humanly possible to get back on cases as soon as he could. He worked through his whole pile then took half of what Scully still had to do, hoping she would and wouldn’t notice that he took some of her work.

Scully had enough time to go to her apartment and change out of her professional attire and into a shirt and jeans before heading to the doctors. She had noticed that her cycle was no longer regular, it was longer between steps and wasn’t the same as it had been. She had therefore made an appointment with her GYN for this afternoon. While she drove the 35 minutes to her Doctor’s office she contemplated the tension between her and Mulder.

The quiet was normal, they rarely talked to each other in the office. They had no real need to talk orally as they were so close that a look conveyed what they needed to say, and their office was probably bugged by the remaining members of the Alien Conspiracy. But the tension was something that hadn’t been present in that office since the beginning of their partnership; when Mulder didn’t know if he could trust his new partner; a partner that was assigned to spy on him and his work and gather enough evidence to shut him down. Not that the plan worked; she was now just as involved in the X-Files as he was, having had her sister shot and killed because of the work along with her, herself, being kidnapped for months, returned in a coma then contracting cancer after a chip was removed from her neck. The same kind of chip which may have been responsible for her miraculous recovery three years ago.

She felt that she had to blame the tension on the last two cases: when she willingly went with his hated nemesis Spender to investigate another case of miraculous cancer recovery of a young boy. He had been super cold to her after she returned and she felt slightly vindicated at how she felt when he frequently ditched her. They were getting back to normal when they were loaned out to another investigation’s stake out, that ended up being worked by just her as he went off to investigate another case. A case where instead of staying at a motel; he stayed with the Sheriff and his wife, where he was warm and fed home cooked meals while she froze in a tiny decrepit apartment watching prostitutes  find a ‘shapeshifter’ that turned to be a simple cross dresser. 

She hated the tension, she thought as she parked her car and entered the office. After checking in, she grabbed a random magazine and pondered how to fix their partnership and friendship. Simple would work, maybe she should invite him over for a home cooked meal, popcorn, beer and a movie after the work week. They hadn’t had a movie night since long before the whole Spender issue.

She was called back and they did a Well Women's check before the doctor came in to listen to her patient’s issues. More tests were ordered, blood was taken and a promise to call as soon as the results were back in the office from the lab. Scully returned home and called her mother. They talked for almost two hours before Tara and Matthew came on to talk to her too. She went to bed with a smile on her face and the words “Luv Aun D” in her ears.

A week went by before results came back; the news wasn’t good: Dana’s cycle was changing because she was barren; she had no eggs and her body was now starting to try and start the next phase of her life; one she shouldn’t have for at least another 20 years. She was in shock; she went home changed into sleep clothes and grabbed what was left of the ice cream from her and Mulder’s movie night and zoned out on the blank TV.

By the next morning she was full on depressed and called in sick to Skinner, asking him to let Mulder know. She ended up taking the entire week off, simply to adjust before facing Mulder. Her partner was concerned, she knew, he had called every day a few times, asking if she needed anything. Her classic ‘I’m fine’ always followed his question and by Saturday he stopped asking and he didn’t call at all on Sunday.

She was anxious and eager to return to work on Monday, as almost seven days without seeing her partner and best friend was something she found out she absolutely hated. Mulder greeted her with a bagel, turkey sausage sandwich and a cup of coffee from one of the better coffee shops around the building. She gave him a small smile which turned exasperated when he told her that all the paperwork had been completed and submitted to Skinner, who had given them a stack of files that had been created since his grounding order.

They each took half of the folder, and went through to see if the case merited a visit from them or if it wasn’t needed. None of Mulder’s pile were legitimate cases, they were all kids high on weed who swore they saw a UFO fly over their school. No one knew the kids were high, until urine tests came back, by then the case file was already off to the FBI’s X-Files division.

Scully, ever the skeptic, was in the same boat, until she saw a file on a suspected child ring. Twins of all ages were taken and only one returned. The latest was a set of six month old twin boys, but the local LEOs had been able to rescue both the babies and had found the others and they were returned as well, the only question was why were they both taken and only one returned. She and Mulder looked at the file together and came up with the answer and sent it and the file up to Skinner to send to the local police force who were still questioning their suspects.

However seeing the pictures of the babies in their mother’s arms, sent a wound to Scully’s heart that she didn’t anticipate and she left the office in a hurry, blindly turning to the elevator instead of the woman’s bathroom on the basement floor. She didn’t notice her partner follow her with a worried look on his face. He climbed in the elevator with her and pulled her into a hug, feeling her tense before nuzzling into the hug. He reached out and stopped the elevator, wanting her to talk to him.

“What’s wrong, Scully?” He asked and she gave a shaky sigh before answering, though she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Remember my Doctor’s appointment two weeks ago?” She started, then remembered that her partner probably did remember, as he remembered practically everything. He didn’t point that out and simply nodded, knowing she could feel it as she was still in his arms, her head on his shoulder, looking at his neck.

“Well, I went because I noticed something wasn’t right, and sure enough, when my lab results came back last week, something was wrong.” She trailed off, not sure how to say this.

“Scully what is it?” Mulder was super concerned now. “Is the cancer back?” That was ultimate fear, that she would be taken from him in a slow torturous manner that the Cancer would cause.

“No, I’m still in remission. But those bastards did something else to me while they had me.” She started and he brought her head off of his chest and up to meet his eyes.

“They took my ova,” she started, but before she could explain what she meant he interrupted her.

“We knew that though, that’s how Emily was conceived,” he stated before they both winced at the mention of Scully daughter who had ‘passed away’ two years ago.

“I was left unable to conceive because of the tests they did to me,” she began before choking back a sob. They took all my ova, Mulder, every single egg I had inside me. Women are given a set amount of eggs for our entire lives. Once their gone, their gone and no baby can be conceived from someone without eggs. Mulder I’m barren.” She finished before slapping the button to resume the elevator and she rushed out before he could stop her.


	2. "I Have Some News"

Baby… Maybe?   
2  
“I have some news”

Mulder watched his partner run off, calling a cab and hopefully heading home. He returned to the basement, and finished Scully’s pile, nothing in there was worth leaving to investigate. He then took the pile of rejects and placed them in the right drawer of a filing cabinet. He headed into the small room off of the main office. This room had a counter top for looking at evidence and lab results along with a light box for X-rays and a fridge/freezer where they put evidence in.

From the freezer he grabbed a vial and slid it into a cold bag to keep the eggs inside cold for the trip. He had never forgotten about the vial that contained Scully’s eggs. Not all of them, but hopefully enough for her to conceive the child she desperately wanted. He had found the vial during the investigation that occurred while Scully was in the hospital being treated for cancer. He hadn’t told her then because her cancer was issue enough. Once she was in remission, however, the vial moved to the back of his mind as time after time Mulder failed to tell her that he had found some of her eggs. He had nearly told her as they watched Emily dying, but in the end it didn’t happen.

But now, he would tell her. He had to. She still had eggs; true they weren’t inside her, but she still had some that were clean. He slid the cold bag into his jacket pocket, grabbed his things and Scully’s thing then drove his car to her place, he would leave his car with her and either run or take a cab into work the next morning.

He sighed when he pulled into what was normally her parking spot and looked up to where her window was; the lights were on. Hopefully that meant she was home. He took a few more deep breaths before getting out of the car and walking to the door. He had the key to bypass the buzzer. He took the steps, taking a few extra minutes to gather his thoughts and give her some extra moments to herself. He arrived at her door and knocked, deciding to knock a few times before using his key.

She opened the door only seconds after he knocked, she was in comfy clothes and smiled at him before moving to let him in. She took her purse, gun, ID, briefcase and coat from him and allowed him to slid his own jacket off while she put her things away. When she came back he swept her up in his arms with a tight hug. She immediately relaxed into his arms and smiled when she felt his hands run up and down her back. She nuzzled into his neck much like earlier and soaked up the comfort he was offering her. Eventually she pulled back, remembering the water she put on to boil. He kissed her forehead and followed her into the kitchen.

“How did you get here?” She asked as she began to peel some potatoes.

“My car, which I’m leaving here for you to use tomorrow while I either take a cab or end up running to work tomorrow morning.” He answered and smiled before continuing. “Your car is still in the parking garage, I did double check that it was locked before leaving.” She laughed and smiled as he moved to chop the potatoes she had finished peeling while she turned to oven on and pulled a pan out of the drawer. He chopped while she worked with some chicken. When the oven beeped to let them know that it had reached the desired temperature she slid the pan into the oven and set a timer before transferring the potatoes to a strainer. She drained the water from them before replacing them into the pot and turning the heat on low, to keep them warm. She added some garlic cloves to the potatoes so they absorbed the garlic flavor.

She joined Mulder on the couch and leaned into him, needing the comfort of his arms around her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“I’m sorry for just leaving like that Mulder,” she started and felt him kiss the top of her head. “But I’m just not ready to admit that I will never have Children or at least a child.” The tears were coming and both just let them fall. Mulder turned more on the couch and wrapped both arms around his petite partner and let her let all the emotion out.

When the tears were done she moved back into the kitchen and checked on the food, using the few moments alone to collect herself. She returned and he looked at her before speaking.

“Scully, never give up on a miracle.” He said and she laughed, and he was happy, laughter was something he rarely heard from his partner.

“What do you know of miracles, Mulder?” She asked and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“You came back to me, and now maybe I can repay the favor,” he told her and she looked at him  confused.

“I came back to you?” She asked.

“Barry took you from me and I was too late to save you. But three months later you turned up in that hospital and I told the comatose you that I needed you. And next time I come by, you’re awake and planning on coming back to work. So You came back to me, that was the only thing I wanted then and now, is for you to be by my side.” He said and it was her turn to lean over and kiss his cheek, where she lingered until the buzzer went off. Dinner was almost ready. Both headed into the kitchen where Mulder grabbed plates and Scully began to whip the potatoes that she smashed while in the kitchen last time. Mulder then cut the chicken and placed two portions on two plates before placing the left overs in a tupperware and leaving it out, incase they wanted seconds. 

He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and brought them over to her small kitchen table while she dished out two servings of the garlic mashed potatoes topped with smoked paprika. Both grabbed their plate, silverware and napkins before sitting down at her table and eating in a comfortable silence.

Mulder was super nervous, he had no idea how his partner would react to the vial in his jacket. But the unknown reaction wasn’t going to stop him from telling her about it. Instead, for the moment, he focused on the delicious chicken and potatoes in front of him.

“Jeez, Scully you can cook! Why have I never known this?” He said and she smiled before swallowing her bite of potatoes.

“I’ve never really been able to keep the food in my fridge. Either you raid it for the stuff you can eat when you stay over, or it goes bad because we have to go out of town.” She answered and he nodded with a sheepish smile.

“Has it bugged you the amount of time we spend out of town?” He asked as they continued to eat.

“Yes and no. I don’t mind the trips, I minded the fact that we didn’t get a chance to rest, it was leave solve a case comeback file paperwork then leave only a day later. And the fact that it seemed half the time our cases were a bust.” She answered, honestly and he nodded, appreciating the honesty of his partner.

“So have you enjoyed the traveless cases or lack thereof of the past few weeks?” He asked again.

“I’ve enjoyed being able to cook instead of eating left over or fresh takeout. But I haven’t enjoyed the days full of paperwork.” She said and he nodded, resolving to keep the traveling for only the most needed cases and leading from afar for the rest. That is if she chose to stay his partner. His news tonight might just break their partnership, if not their friendship. 

They finished the meal in silence and Mulder took charge of cleanup while Scully watched with a smile on her face. When the clean up was done they returned to the living room and her couch. Mulder made a pit stop to his jacket and grabbed the vial and sat down with it in hand. He handed it to her.

“I should have told you about this years ago, but I could never get the words out.” He said and she looked confused and opened the cold bag and let the vial fall into her other hand. She twirled it around reading everything on it.

“Mulder, what are these?” She asked, seeing her name.

“I believe their some of your eggs. I found them while you were in the hospital after you told me about the cancer,” he started, eyes on her face. She looked wide eyed at him before opening the outer layer of the vial and confirming the realty in front of her.

“I have tried to tell you so many times, but either we were interrupted or something else happened and I had to push it to the back of my mind and focus on the task at hand. I just don’t want you to hate me for not telling you.” He told her and looked down.

Scully wanted to be angry, pissed even, but she never could stay truly angry at Mulder for any length of time. So instead she replaced the inner vial and carried it to the freezer and placed the vial and cold bag inside before returning to the living room and her partner. She moved over to her computer and booted it up, intending to look up fertility specialists in the area to see if the eggs were still viable.

“Do you know if the eggs were tampered with?” She asked him, voice neutral and he looked at her before answering, gaze going back to the floor.

“One of the clones at the lab said that the vials in the container where I found yours hadn’t been tampered with beyond checking the viability of them. That container was where the viable eggs were stored; I don’t know what happened to the non-viable or where the tampered eggs were. Didn’t have time to explore I needed to get out of there.” He told her and she nodded, knowing he couldn’t see her.

She had read the case file while recovering the second time she was hospitalized for cancer. Though he had omitted the eggs. She decided to let him stew while she found at least two doctors to try and see.

She found three: Dr. Lev, Dr. Parenti, and Dr.Illovini. All three were in the area with offices a reasonable distance away.

“Mulder, I’m not mad at you. I can guess the moments where you were trying to tell me, so I know what interrupted us.” She finally told him, looking at him from the side of the couch. When the words reached his brain he shot up off the couch and wrapped her in another hug. She hugged him back before sending him home, letting him know that she would be late to the office the next morning.

He knew she wanted to make the calls to the doctors in the privacy and comfort of her own home. He kissed her forehead and left, calling a cab and heading to his place. Both weren’t able to get to sleep until only a few hours before they had to wake up to get ready for work.

 


	3. Three appointments, or two

Baby… Maybe?  
3  
Three appointments, or two

Scully called all three offices the next morning, making a new patient appointment with Dr. Illovini for Friday during her lunch break. Dr. Parenti’s office would call her back to see if the doctor was willing to take new patients at this time. Dr. Lev’s office point blank refused to see her, stating that they were in the process of selling the practice. Which was a bull shit lie, as Scully learned, they were actually in the middle of an investigation by the FBI and the local police because they were being accused of child trafficking in the offices basement.

She let Mulder know about the appointment on Friday afternoon, stating that she would be taking an extended lunch break that day, and giving him a significant look. She also thought that the office was bugged, why would it not be. Dr. Parenti’s office called as she took an appointment time the day before the appointment with Dr. Illovini. She was starting to let herself get excited about hopefully using IVF to conceive a child. She wasn’t going to tell Mulder until she knew if the eggs were viable, though she wanted him to come with her. But that would mean everyone would assume they were together, and even though Scully (and Mulder) wanted a deeper, more intimate and physical relationship, they also wanted to avoid being split up.

So Thursday she took off during lunch, went to her appointment. She filled out the new patient paperwork and waited for her name to be called. She meet with the doctor in his office instead of an exam room and he took the eggs and looked them over and decided they were viable. And offered her the option to begin the pre IVF process right then and there. But he seemed too excited about the eggs and he gave Scully a weird feeling so she told him that she was going to seek a second opinion before making a decision. And she left his office.

She grabbed lunch for two and returned to work. They continued working through a few files before Scully was requested to perform an autopsy the next morning. Mulder walked Scully to her car at the end of their work day, hoping to hear how the appointment went. She shook her head and simply headed home. She at some left over food from the previous night’s home cooked meal before running a bath.

She soaked in the tub and read a trashy romance book that would rival Mulder’s video collection that didn’t belong to him. When the water started to cool she drained the tub and dried off before rubbing lotion onto her body before slipping into her night clothes and locking up before turning in.

The next morning she woke up slightly earlier then normal and headed to the FBI DC morgue for the autopsy. She wanted to make sure she would be done in time for her doctor appointment. She finished the autopsy, which was routine, in time to make a stop in to see Mulder before leaving. The doctor routine was almost the same: new patient paperwork, waiting to be called, and meeting the Dr. Illovini in her office. The difference with this doctor was that Illovini was female and asked if she could preform tests on the egg vial. The test would take no more then an hour. Dana agreed, trusting her gut and let the doctor take the eggs.

Dana grabbed a small bite to eat, knowing she would be picking up a larger meal for herself and one for Mulder before returning to work that afternoon. She came back and was immediately asked back to the office.

“Well, the test show that the eggs are still viable. You are of course welcome to seek a second opinion on the matter or we can start the pre IVF treatment of hormone injections and a list of items to start adding or subtracting from you lifestyle if you want.” Dr. Illovini said and watched as Dana thought about her options.

Dana decided to begin the pre IVF treatment. She was shown to an exam room, and presented with a medical gown. She changed into the gown then went threw the whole spiel of height and weight checks before average lifestyle question were asked. A medical assistant knocked on the door and entered with a syringe with the first of many hormone injections. After getting the shot she and Dr. Illovini discussed traveling less for the foreseeable future, reducing her stress along with exercising a little more then she normally would.

Dana left the office with a sore ass (hormone injections hurt apparently), a list of what to cut out of her diet while going through this process, some prenatal vitamins and a book of sperm donors from the three local sperm banks. She was also really beginning to get excited about this process, though she knew it rarely took on the first try.

She picked up lunch for herself and Mulder and returned to work. That night, Mulder came over for dinner and movie, a habit that would hopefully be fairly permanent from here on out. She had all of the stuff from the doctor’s appointment in her closet, where he couldn’t find it. She wasn’t quite ready to tell him about it yet, though if he asked she would tell him.

Which is what he did; though he waited until after dinner was cleaned up before the movie played to ask.

“So how did the appointments go?” He asked and she smiled.

“I didn’t like the vibes I got from Dr. Parenti and used Dr. Illovini as a second opinion. Both had the same conclusion that the eggs were viable, though only Illovini did tests on the eggs.” She told him and he looked at her, like really looked at her.

“So Dr. Parenti is out and Dr. Illovini is going to be helping you with preforming the IVF processes.” He said and she smiled and nodded, feeling relieved that she told him. He hugged her and held her close to him through the entire movie, which is where she fell asleep. So he carried her to bed and then crashed on her couch, not feeling up to the drive back to his place.

Scully dreamed of the pregnancy. Each dream was different, some she used a random sperm donor and birthed a person who turned into a monster, one had the procedure fail and the rest all ended in a miscarriage or a still birth.

Her cries woke Mulder up, and he entered her room and tried to wake her up. When she did she sat up panting as she looked around. Mulder’s voice calmed her down and she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and calm her breathing and heart rate down. Mulder meanwhile told her to take a hot shower.

She listened and when he heard the water turn on he began changing her bedsheets, tossing the old ones in her washing machine before pulling the fresh ones on the bed. He also put a couple towels in the dryer to warm them up. He knocked and set the towels down on the counter top along with a pair of Scully’s simple panties and the shirt he wore over to her place.

He then went and made two mugs of hot chocolate. Scully found him there and smiled before sipping her drink. She haltingly told him of the dreams and he simply grabbed her hand, letting her know that he was there.

She smiled at him, when he followed her to her bedroom, after rinsing their mugs. She smiled and hugged him at the sight of the fresh linens. She climbed in bed and watched as he set the glass of water he had brought with him on her bedside table. She smiled at him and he smiled back before moving to the living room. He moved the couch to where he could see her doorway and the foot of her bed before turning the lights back out, watching her do the same.

She didn’t fall asleep as soon as the lights went out, because she was thinking. She was thinking that Skinner would have their heads on a platter for his. He always threw a fit when they had to share a room. The only time he didn’t was when he came to Mulder’s apartment the morning after Scully had to tell her partner that his mother killed herself. He seemed to understand that time, but she doubled he would understand this time.

So Skinner would never know about tonight, though Scully wasn’t sure how much longer she could go before exploding and pouncing on Mulder, especially as the hormone injections would increase her libido and make her horny. But how would her partner handle her being pregnant, if the IVF works? Would he stay the same, maybe be a little more protective of her? Or would he begin to be jealous of the baby? Or would he not care at all? That last one was the worst, and Scully knew it would break her heart.

She knew that Mulder had some sort of feelings for her, that much was obvious, but if he wasn't  _ in _ love with her as she was with him, life would be forever tough for Scully. But if he did love her like she loved him, maybe he would fill the role of Dad in her child’s life instead of being Crazy Uncle Mulder.

She fell asleep and dreamt again, but this dream was the complete opposite of the last set of dreams. In this dream the IVF took on the first try and the baby she gave birth to had her eye color and what looked like Mulder’s face and eye shape. The dream baby was Mulder’s child. That filled Scully’s heart with joy and she found that having a child with anyone other then Mulder, didn’t appeal to her. She wanted Mulder’s child. No, she wanted hers and Mulder’s child.

She woke up with that thought, smiling and left her room and crept over to the couch and climbed in with her partner. He pulled her closer to him and they both slept better then they had in a long while.

The next morning they didn’t talk about the fact that they slept on the couch together, aside from Mulder being a little more tactile with her. She held his elbow as they walked down to their cars and she headed off to the airport to pick her mother up from her trip to see Charlie’s family over in Ireland, where her youngest brother and wife were stationed. Mulder, headed over the Gunmen’s place for a few hours of D and D on a campaign created by Byers and Langely. He promised to call her on Sunday after she got out of mass with her mother.

Scully had a smile on her face as she headed in the opposite direction then Mulder.

 


End file.
